


Hold Me Close

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Avengers - Fandom, Pre-Thor - Fandom
Genre: "I am Iron Man", Anal Sex, Arc Reactor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional Tony, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 1 spoilers, Loki is not impressed, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Sleepy Loki, Slow Sex, changing the arc reactor, no seriously, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obie is dead. Tony is using his old reactor. The only thing that stops him from drinking himself stupid is his favourite god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how arc reactors are made so ssshhhhhh
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony was tired. Tony was bruised. He was battered, beaten, and felt horrifically broken, inside and out. To think, Obie was so set on taking over the company that he would arrange his kidnapping? And then stole the original suit and made his own. And the whole attempted murder thing.

Obadiah Stane had been more of a father to him than Howard Stark ever had, and he'd betrayed him in the end. So now he had no one, except Pepper. Rhodey was being Rhodey, which meant dealing with all of the military shit that he had to handle.

Trundling into his bedroom to collapse into bed and sleep for a week, Tony expected to find another letter from Loki. They'd been talking for a fortnight like this, and neither of them had mentioning what Tony had said when he thought Loki was asleep, and he didn't know whether he appreciated that or not.

He expected to find a letter, not the god himself.

"I don't know what I can say, but I am here," Loki said softly from where he was sitting cross-legged in the centre of the bed, dressed in loose Asgardian clothes.

Tony didn't answer, just crawling onto the bed and curling up with his head in Loki's lap. He squeezed his eyes shut at the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, and the pain in his shoulder.

Loki was silent as he ran his palms lightly over Tony's body. Tony sighed in relief as the pain began to disappear a bit at a time. It took several minutes before Loki removed his hands, and even then he left one stroking through Tony's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Loki offered quietly.

"No," Tony said quickly, automatically. That was his answer every time Pepper prodded. He sighed and turned his face into Loki's thigh. "Okay... Yeah, okay..."

They stayed silent while Tony searched for the words. Where was he supposed to begin? The beginning was always a good place.

"He was like a father to me," he whispered, unsure if Loki could even hear him. "He was more of a dad than Howard ever was. I thought he'd be with me to the end."

Tony reached his hand up and intertwined his fingers with those on the hand resting on Loki's knee. Loki squeezed his hand comfortingly and stayed quiet.

"He turned up, paralysed me with my own tech. Tech that was discontinued. He took the arc reactor. Took it right out of my chest. I only just got to the first one downstairs in time. Being forced to face mortality by a load of terrorists is all well and good, but the minute you're sat there dying because of one of your closest friends? That shit's scary."

"You are well, though?" Loki asked softly, touching the rim of the arc reactor lightly.

"I'll have to make another one. This was built with scraps in an Afghani cave. I should get started," Tony sighed, moving to sit up.

"Stay, please. I will help tomorrow, but tonight just... stay," Loki murmured, _pleaded_.

Tony paused before lying back down. "Alright."

"What happened after that?"

"I got in the suit and headed for HQ. The suit was already at 49% power because of the reactor. I got Pepper to overload the main reactor. Blew through the glass ceiling. Obie fell."

"At least you're safe. I would have been there if I could. Heimdall only just told me."

"So he knows then."

"Our messages didn't go unnoticed. He swore to keep it secret unless it began to threaten your welfare or the good of either realm. But that's not important, not tonight."

"Why do you care, Lo?" Tony asked, sitting up and pulling his hand free of Loki's. He kept his back to him, not wanting to see any pity in his eyes.

"I care about you, Anthony. I thought we established that," Loki said quietly, sounding... hurt?

"But _why_? You're you and I'm just... me."

"Tony..."

"No, don't. I don't want to hear it. I just... I need to be alone."

"You mean you need to drink until you pass out," Loki responded, his voice hard now.

"Same difference," Tony snapped. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I'm just tired, of everything."

"Sleep, Tony," Loki sighed, touching a finger to the back of his head.

Tony fell back into Loki's lap, seeing him through blurry eyes before they closed and he was sleeping.

* * *

The damn mortal. Why didn't he have spare reactors? Why did he go after Stane? Just why, for everything. Why _did_ Loki care? The man was fascinating, in every way. He could listen to him talk about anything and everything, for hours on end, just because of the passion in his voice. But he was infuriating when he wanted to be.

Loki lifted Tony easily, setting him in his bed and waving a hand to remove his clothes. The bruises were fading already, thanks to his healing. He must have been in agony before Loki got to him. He wished he'd been there. Maybe he could have saved the man that meant so much to Tony, even when all he wanted to do was watch him die for hurting him.

It was ridiculous, how angry he was at Stane, at his accomplices, for putting Tony through so much. Betraying him. Lying. These were all things Loki was far too familiar with, on both sides.

He looked at the mortal briefly. In such a short time, how had he come to care so much about one man? A human. Part of him didn't want to know, didn't want to think about it. The rejection had hurt, but Tony was angry, at himself, Stane, everything and everyone. He could understand that.

Leaning down, he kissed Tony's cheek before standing.

"JARVIS?" he said awkwardly, in the general direction of the ceiling. He had never spoken to the AI before.

"Good evening, sir," JARVIS answered immediately.

"I would like to make Tony a new arc reactor," he told it, preparing for an argument.

"Very good, sir. The doors to the workshop are open and you have full access. Would you like me to remain on hand for assistance with Mr Stark's equipment?"

Loki smiled slightly, getting up after tucking Tony in and going down to the workshop. As promised, the doors were unlocked. JARVIS brought up a hologram of the arc reactor before splitting it into individual parts.

"Thankfully Mr Stark has all of the necessary materials on hand, sir," JARVIS said before directing him to getting them.

With JARVIS's help, he managed to construct a new reactor. It glowed a soft blue in his hands, the wires dangling from the bottom. All he had left to do was properly fuse the casing. He opened it carefully, cupping it in his hands before whispering to himself, letting his eyes close against the green glow of magic.

"Might I ask what you've done, sir?" JARVIS asked curiously, if a disembodied computer could _be_ curious.

"It's a spell, to ensure that it isn't removed without Stark's permission. This situation cannot be allowed to happen again, if anyone should deign to take it."

"An excellent precaution," JARVIS commended. "How long will you be staying with us this time, sir?"

"As long as it takes," he sighed. "I can always give Father an excuse, and I am hidden from Heimdall's gaze. What time is it?"

"It's 9:32 AM. My scans suggest that Mr Stark will be waking soon. Would you like me to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep as long as he needs to. I will wait for him in the living area."

JARVIS didn't answer as Loki carefully closed the reactor again before welding it shut with the precision tool that JARVIS had told him to use. He took the arc reactor upstairs and sat on the sofa quietly, looking down at it. Such a small thing to hold so much sway over a man's life.

Tony called it science, but Loki could feel the sparks of magic inside it, even on the old one. It was amazing, and even constructing his own gave Loki no new insight into its workings. This was one mystery that he didn't feel the need to pick at and tear apart until he had his answers. If he had answers, he probably wouldn't have Tony.

The man himself decided to make an appearance then, grumbling to himself about 'damned gods' and how they 'just do what they want'. Loki found himself smiling slightly. Tony went to the bar and it sounded like he poured a drink before turning around and seeing Loki. He presumably stopped where he was, staring at him.

"Hi," he eventually said. "I thought you'd gone."

Loki shook his head but didn't turn around. "I needed to be sure you were okay."

"I'm sorry," Tony said suddenly. "The things I said last night, I--"

"Be calm, Tony. You were angry and upset, I understand."

It was quiet for a moment before Tony padded over quietly, walking around to stand in front of Loki. When he saw the green-tinged glow of the arc reactor, he stopped again.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. The question was laced with curiosity and suspicion.

"JARVIS helped me create it."

"It's... different."

Tony finally sat beside him, his fingers twitching with the need to touch and meddle until he had discovered its inner workings.

"I imbued some magic in it. Now no one will be able to remove it without your permission. Not even I."

He held it out to Tony, keeping his eyes down so he didn't meet the brown gaze that was undoubtedly on him.

"You made this? For me?" Tony asked, slightly awed by the sound of it. He took it slowly.

"Do you see anyone else with shrapnel in their chest cavity?" Loki asked, trying for a teasing tone and a smirk.

Tony laughed slightly, just a tiny quiet thing, but still as victory as far as he was concerned.

"I guess so. Loki... Thank you..."

"I tried to make it more powerful, to help power your armour. I don't know if it worked, but it will be different due to the magic."

They stayed silent for a while. Tony cradled the arc reactor in his hands as if it was something special, something to be treasured. The thought put warmth in Loki's chest and a small smile on his lips.

"Will you help me switch them? It's difficult to do on my own." Tony sounded reluctant, but clearly it was necessary.

"Of course."

Tony smiled gratefully and pulled off the tee he'd put on, setting it down. He reclined on the sofa and carefully turned the reactor and pulled it out. Loki knelt up and took the new reactor, hovering.

"You need to pull the wire out and then connect the new wire to the base plate as soon as possible," Tony told him.

Loki nodded, relaxing now that he knew what to do. He reached in carefully, intrigued more than disgusted at the liquid pooling in the bottom.

"Inorganic plasmic discharge from the device," Tony explained softly as if automatically.

Loki used his long fingers to carefully pluck the wire from its socket and handed it to Tony before reaching in with the new wire to plug it in, careful not to touch the sounds. He didn't think anything good would happen if it did. When he pushed the new device into the space, turning it to lock it in place, Tony sagged into the sofa, breathing deeply. His whole body seemed more relaxed.

"There," Loki said softly, resting his hand on Tony's chest.

Tony looked at him silently for a minute before he leaned forward and kissed him gently, reaching up to hold his face. Loki relaxed into his kiss without a first thought, never mind a second. He spared a moment to clean his hands of anything from the reactor and ran his hands into Tony's hair, holding it lightly.

He hesitated a moment before crawling into Tony's lap, straddling his thighs. Tony wrapped his arms around him and Loki bathed in the feeling of warmth and home and... _love_... He was falling in love with Tony Stark. He pushed the thought away; love only ended in heartbreak, he knew that from experience.

"Tony..." Loki whispered against his lips, eyes flicking up to meet his. "Take me."

Tony nodded and his movements stayed gentle as he slowly undressed him, kissing softly at everywhere he could reach. Loki took the time to revel in the attention, the sweet and soft desire.

By the time Loki was naked, his pale skin was flushed and marked by Tony's lips. Tony sat back and ran his hands up his sides slowly, admiring him. Loki smiled and blushed slightly, reached down for the waistband of Tony's sweatpants. He lifted himself to pull them down and slid down with them until he was on the floor between Tony's legs.

He took Tony's cock in his hand, stroking slowly, enjoying the sound of the low groan. He leaned down and kissed along its length slowly, lovingly. He suckled at the head for a moment before kissing up and down again. When he finally took it into his mouth, he let his eyes close, focusing on his task.

Tony's hands settled on his shoulders, ran over his skin, into his hair, down his neck, the touch never more than featherlight, so very different to the bruising grabs he was used to.

"Come here, baby," Tony whispered, cupping his jaw to pull him up. "Can you magic up some lube?"

"It's fine. Take me, Tony," Loki murmured back.

"You spoil all my fun," he teased softly, no sting in the words and a smile on his face.

Loki crawled back into Tony's lap, his hole wet and loose thanks to magic. Tony slipped three fingers inside him easily to be sure. He guided his cock to Loki's hole and the god sank down slowly, breath shuddering.

Tony wrapped one arm around his waist to hold him still and held his face with the other, kissing him tenderly. Loki rolled his hips slowly, not intending to do much more. He gasped against Tony's mouth when his cock rubbed against his prostate. Tony used to chance to slide his tongue into his mouth, though kept the kiss leisurely.

Loki had never had sex like this and he was pretty sure Tony hadn't either, but here they were. Tony loosened the arm around his waist and joined in, thrusting slowly up into him.

Loki pressed closer against him, hands either side of his neck, and Tony's arms wrapped around him tightly to hold him close. Chest to chest, every breath shared, every movement fluid, Loki lost himself to the sensations. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped around each other with their hips moving slowly, but it felt like no time at all before he was gasping out a warning.

"Tony, I'm close," he whispered, pulling away to bury his face in Tony's neck.

"I got you, baby," Tony breathed out. "I've got you..."

A minute later Loki's breath was hitching and he moaned softly as he came between them, clutching at Tony's back. He slowed his hips, squeezing his muscles around Tony's cock. Tony groaned low against his ear as he released, tightening his arms.

Loki sagged against Tony, his exhaustion catching up with him after working through the night. Tony stroked his back slowly as they sat in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"Loki...?" Tony asked eventually, voice gentle. Loki hummed in acknowledgement, nuzzling at his neck. "How long does it take to fall in love?"

Loki hesitated. Tony's voice was unsure, his body tense. He could see just how hard it was for him to address the feelings lingering around them. He couldn't help his smile against his skin, happy that his feelings were returned.

"A few months, perhaps," Loki answered, hoping his meaning was obvious.

"Well... We've known each other for a couple months now..."

"So we have," Loki smiled, stroking along Tony's collarbone.

"I... Fuck it, I think I'm falling in love with you, Lo," Tony whispered, eyes squeezed shut in fear of rejection.

Loki sat up slightly and took his jaw in hand, turning his face so he had to look at him when he opened his eyes. Slowly, those deep brown eyes were revealed to him, panic and worry and hurt deep inside them. He kissed him softly.

"I think I love you too," he said quietly.

Tony's tensed muscles sagged in relief and he sighed.

"This sort of shit isn't... easy for me," Tony explained. "I don't know how to do this. How to be in a relationship, but I... I want to learn."

Loki grinned and kissed him again. "Then I think you will need a better teacher, minn drengr. Perhaps we can learn together then."

"Sounds good to me," Tony said, laughing slightly, apparently not noticing his language lapse.

"Sir, Miss Potts and Mr Rhodes are attempting to bypass security," JARVIS warned.

"What, why?"

"I believe they want to talk about Mr Stane, sir."

Tony sighed and the tenseness came back. Loki frowned slightly and rubbed at his shoulders. He felt his fingertips glow green slightly as he wiggled them in front of Tony.

"Should I stop them?" he asked.

Tony chuckled slightly. "No, they're well within their rights to try and force their way in. We might want clothes though."

Loki knelt up, trying (and probably failing) to stifle his whine as Tony's cock slipped free. Tony grinned wickedly and kissed him as he clicked his fingers. Tony was wearing the sweatpants he'd had on, though Loki had left his chest bare, wanting to show off the arc reactor. Loki was wearing the sleep clothes from Asgard that he'd never got round to giving back: Tony's AC/DC T-shirt and boxers.

"They smell like Asgard linens now," Loki murmured apologetically, unable to stop his slight blush at having kept them so long.

"Keep them. They look good on you. I'll have to dress you in my clothes more often."

Loki was pliant under Tony's hands when he was pulled down and cradled close, a blanket draped over him. He nuzzled against Tony's chest, fingers lightly touching the arc reactor. Tony didn't tense now which made him smile.

"Sleep, Loki. I'll deal with Pepper and Rhodey."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, sighing happily as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony smiled down at Loki. The god was curled up like a child in his lap, breathing even. In his sleep, Loki's fingers rested protectively over the arc reactor. There was a happy warmth resting in his chest, a lightness that he hadn't experienced for a long time.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper strode out determinedly, her steps faltering when she saw Loki. Rhodey lingered behind her.

"You're not drunk," Rhodey noted, a surprised tone to his voice.

Tony's lips curled into a smile again. "No. This bastard showed up last night."

"I heard that," Loki murmured against his chest without opening his eyes.

"Stop eavesdropping and go to sleep, Lo," he chastised playfully.

Loki smiled and didn't respond.

"You can sit down, you know," Tony said to Pepper and Rhodey, gesturing to the other sofa.

The pair of them came over slowly, looking between Loki and him curiously. Pepper looked relieved while Rhodey just looked confused.

"Rhodes, this is Loki. He's _supposed_ to be sleeping right now." Loki huffed a laugh at that but didn't open his eyes.

"Is that a new reactor already?" Pepper asked curiously, eyeing it beneath Loki's fingers.

"Yeah. Loki made it, with JARVIS's help."

"He made a reactor?" Rhodey asked, the surprise audible in his voice.

"Hey, my Lo-Lo is a genius, thank you very much."

"Call me that again and I'll rip out your spine," Loki grumbled, making him laugh, though he didn't doubt him capable of it.

"Go to sleep. Do your trick."

"I can't do it on myself."

"Well that's a bit shit," Tony pointed out.

Loki just hummed in reply and pulled the blanket over his head.

"How are you, Tony?" Pepper asked quietly.

"I'm... okay. I'm actually okay. I'll probably spend the next few days tinkering with the suit, after Loki goes anyway. Hey, how long are you staying?"

"I thought I was supposed to be sleeping?" Loki retorted with a teasing grin. "I can stay for a few days but no longer. Odin was curious enough without staying longer. I will visit when I can, though."

"Good," Tony muttered, running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"Tony, I'd advise you stay in the house for a while," Pepper said, shifting in her seat. "The press are crawling all over what happened yesterday."

"Call a conference, I'll deal with it."

"Is that the best idea? After the last one?" Rhodey asked, leaning forward.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. It'll be the easiest way without being harassed for the foreseeable future."

"I'll arrange that for sometime in the next couple of days, unless you'd prefer to wait until after Loki went home?"

"Please, if that's alright."

Pepper nodded and stood, giving Loki a smile with too many emotions that Tony really didn't want to process. She dragged Rhodey after her.

"Going to tell them you're the Man of Iron?" Loki teased, grinning sleepily.

Despite his joke, he wasn't impressed when Tony did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole a line from Dragon Age 2's Fenris romance plot. "I don't know what to say, but I am here." Don't judge me. None of us can judge anyone after associating with this.
> 
> "Hello" by Evanescence was playing while I was writing the first bit, in case anyone wanted to know.
> 
> Minn drengr - my warrior


End file.
